Race for the Cure
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: Sequel to Race to Find Her. Rose is part of the evil monsters that walk the night. There is only one person out there that can help her. Her and her friends set out to find the one that can help. With Strigoi out to get them, will they make it in time?
1. Clothes exchange for a girl?

**Race to find her sequel. i got it up in the same day! yeah! i hope you like it. the first chapter is boring yes. but hey isn't every frist chapter...no ofense to some people. Chapters will get longer. i promise. i will let you know when my book of one-shots is up! just not yet.**

**i don't own Vampire Academy but i wish i did!**

**Rose P.O.V**

Lets just say that my life is now messed up. I _was _going to be a great Guardian when love got in the way and made me a well this. Strigoi. This is so stupid. I hate it more than anything. What is the cure for this. I need to find out what it is. On top of that i found out that if i don't find he cure with in a month of being Strigoi i become a evil Strigoi. Great!

Only one man know what it is and he will not budge. I have to 'prove' that this is not for fame. That this is for a good reason that I will save people from Strigoi. That I am worthy. He said that having people that I love and that people say I am great and that I have a best friend and that my life is at stake is not enough I have to do something BIG. I don't even know what the something is going to be.

I want this to be over.

So now I am on a privet jet heading over seas to go find this man. Everyone is with me everyone that I said I trusted everyone but Dimitri. The one person I can't trust anymore. Lissa of course said that he had to come. Great.

I turned on Lissa's ipod and started to listen to Electric Twist by A fine Frenzy

You should be wilder  
You're no fun at all  
Yeah, thanks for the input  
Thanks for the call  
With dull knives and white hands  
The blood of stoneCold to the touch, right  
Right down the bone

But you.. give me the electric twist  
And it kicks, it kicks like a pony  
And true, you might get away with it  
It's a risk  
It's a risk, yeah

Picked from a hot grove  
Packaged for sale  
It drips down the sleeve gets  
Under your nails  
A loss of the senses  
A chip off a tooth  
The smells of the city  
They ride in your suit  
He says "don't think, don't talk"  
Don't think  
Don't think, Don't talk  
Don't think  
Don't think, Don't talk  
But I don't think I want to

'Cuz you.. give me the electric twist  
And it kicks And it kicks, like a pony  
And true.. you might run away with it  
It's a risk, It's a risk, yeah  
Because it kicks, yeah  
It really kicks, yeah

And the touch of you lips  
It's a shock, not a kiss  
It's electric twist, It's electric twist, yeah  
And the touch of you lips  
It's a shock, not a kiss  
It's electric twist, It's electric twist, yeah  
And the touch of you lips  
It's a shock, not a kiss  
It's electric twist, it's electric twist, yeah

He says "don't think, don't talk"  
Don't think  
Don't think, Don't talk  
Don't think  
Don't think, Don't talk  
But I don't think I want to

'Cuz you give.. give me the electric twist  
And it kicks  
And it kicks, yeah  
And true.. letcha get away with it  
It's a risk,  
It's a risk, yeah

You might get away with it  
It's a risk, yeah  
But it kicks, yeah  
It really kicks, yeah

Wow Lissa has some weird music. It is like me and Dimitri he does need to be wilder. He is always telling me not to talk when we are doing important stuff. And I never listen. I say _is _because I don't know if we are still together. Maybe when I am not a stupid Strigoi then we can be together.

I miss those days the ones where everything was normal. Now they aren't even close. Lucky me.

We need to do something fast I can't stand being a Strigoi anymore.

"Lissa can you come here?" I asked.

"Yeah Rose what do you need?" she asked a bit confused.

"I need someone to…to…help me please. I think Dimitri is seeing another person I over head him saying that he went to see a 'friend' of his named Tiffany." I broke down in some kind of sobs. I never done this before, I never cried over a guy, never.

I saw some shock and pain and sorrow in Lissa's eyes I felt it through the bound.

"Lissa?" I asked again not sure why she felt that.

"Yeah."

"Can you maybe talk to Dimitri for me?" I asked again."Of course Rose." Liss walked away.

I will do what ever it takes to get out of this stupid Strigoi curse.

The cure has to be here.

What can I do. I need to find this cure.

I will do anything.

I took my bag down and opened it up. There was a girl in it. A living breathing girl in my bag.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked like she was so scared. She was going to answer when we caught sound of a huge thump. We turned to look at where it was.

Niki was on the ground rolling.

"Well who are you little girl?"

"I am Kaitlin. Christian's Cousin." She said like that was a fun think. Man I would die if I was related to that guy.

Whoa I wanted a outfit to change into and I get a five or six year old little girl and not just any little girl. Christians Cousin.

**SO yeah how was that? i know this was a really stupid and pointless chapeter but oh well. i still love everyone. **

**i exept nice, mean, good, bad, loving, hatefull (i don't love them but they help make the story better) reviews.**

**Peace, love and happyness...well not so much in this story. :)**

**XOXOXOX**

**Lily of the Apples!**


	2. what does Bitch mean?

**Hey sorry people i was with my mom cuz we had a all day party thing and it was our next door friends last Christmas so we had to have a party so i couldn't write this chapter. i know excuses, excuses. **

**Rose P.O.V**

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Um…my mommy said I have to stick to Chrissy like glue. So here I am. The Niki said that she wants to come along because she thinks you are Strigoi because of her."

"Um…okay then. CHRISTIAN ORZERA! GET YOU LITTLE ASS OVER HERE THIS MINUTE I GOT A SURPIRSE FOR YOU!" I yelled.

"Coming Rose what do you-Kaitlin what are you doing here?" He said at his cousin.

"Well mommy said I have to stick to you like glue. So here I am. The Niki said that she wants to come along because she thinks Rose are Strigoi is because of her. So when mommy said I have to I borrowed some super glue from that mean lady in that big office." Does she mean…ha! I already like her.

"Christian you never told me you had a smartass cousin." I whispered to him and laughed a bit.

"Rose I bet she can hear you." he hissed back at me.

"Sorry" I said. Not really that sorry I added in my mind.

"Good God you are protective of her. Oh I get it Lissa now has to keep watch if she wants to keep you." his face turned red.

"No I its just she is like five and she doesn't need to know those words. Bitch. Damn it Rose you are a pain in the ass." he said but he said the last sentence of his little speech a little to low so Kaitlin wouldn't hear. Well…

"Oh yeah I knew the word fuck when I was five. Been using it all along that's what happens when you walk in on a Moroi and his girlfriend doing a little break up episode. Or when you catch the teachers yelling at people." I said damn right she needed to know those words.

"Rose, that was you God damn it!" he yelled at me not noticing Kaitlin sitting there still.

"Hey um don't look now _Chrissy_ but Kaitlin is still there and you just said a swear word. Well I don't think it is but to her it is." Christian took a side glance at Kaitlin and then at me. The he just stalked off. Damn what got his ass in a knot?

"People these days." I muttered under my breath.

**Lissa P.O.V**

I walked over to see Dimitri. He had his head in his hands.

"Hey Dimitri I am really sorry I didn't know that Tiffany was a friend. I…I am so sorry. Maybe if this didn't happen Rose would be okay and not a Strigoi. I mean then you would have gone and Janine would never have yelled and Rose would never-" I was cut off.

"Lissa its okay, its just I can't believe the woman I love is now a monster a Strigoi. I mean I don't know what to do. Could you just tell Rose that Tiffany is a _old _friend. Please." Old? Wait a second.

"You don't mean she is an old friend you mean that she is really old." I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah I mean old she is like in her 80's or she looks really old and is 50. I don't know that lady doesn't even know."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So could you please tell Rose for me."

'Yeah of course." Damn it! I messed up bad!

**Kaitlin P.O.V**

I was still confused. What was the word fuck. What did damn mean I thought it was a house for the beavers. What did bitch mean. same with ass?

I am sure glad that I have a dictionary.

I flipped through a skipped the A's by mistake and started with B's I only wanted to look up the one that started with a B because it sounded like witch.

Then bitch.

-Noun

1. A female dog

2. A female of canines generally.

3. _slang._

a. a malicious, unpleasant, selfish person, esp. a woman.

B. a lewd woman.

4. _slang._

A. a complaint.

B. anything difficult or unpleasant: _The test was a bitch._

C. anything memorable, esp. something exceptionally good: _The last big party he threw was a real bitch._

So it's meaning something good or a lady dog I didn't know most of the words I know the words _anything, good, female and dog._

Then I wanted a bitch because I don't have one. And Rose is good so that means she is a bitch. Same with Lissa and Chrissy and everyone on here. Some I had to tell everyone.

So I yelled.

"Hey I think everyone here is a bitch and uncle Chrissy I want a bitch.!" everyone started at me and then Chrissy walked up to Rose and punched her. Uh-oh.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" she screamed the started a him. I can't have this! So I walked right in the middle.

"Wait but it says here that a bitch is a lady dog and that it is anything that is good." I said. As I pointed to the dictionary I think the lady Janine picked it up and read it.

-Noun

1. A female dog

2. A female of canines generally.

3. _slang._

a. a malicious, unpleasant, selfish person, esp. a woman.

B. a lewd woman.

4. _slang._

A. a complaint.

B. anything difficult or unpleasant: _The test was a bitch._

C. anything memorable, esp. something exceptionally good: _The last big party he threw was a real bitch._

Then she asked an easy question.

"sweetheart what words do you know in here." she asked.

"That's easy I know: anything, good, female and dog." I said.

Everyone started to laugh and Rose was rolling on the ground and holding her stomach.

"Okay so see I laugh I am no Strigoi." Rose said.

That was True

**Like it?  
i dare you to press the button... well u don't have too...but it would be nice.**

**V  
**

**V**

**V**


	3. jumping is not a favorite

**Hey this one is so short i am sorry,  
i was busy with new years and all.  
i choose to write a new chapter for this story every 2 days so every other there will be a new chapter  
Enjoy**

**Rose P.O.V**

Damn this plane is so boring. I hate planes.

Good God this Kaitlin girl is annoying. She keeps say 'oh that was a bitch of a drawing' or 'Chrissy I want a bitch.' I mean come on that's not even how you say it!

Suddenly a jolt woke me up from the little venting moment.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled at the polite!

"Um both of our engines just had a blow out so they don't work anymore."

"What! I yelled you got to be kidding, how many of those things ya got?" I asked hopping that he had the right number.

"um…13 but we didn't know that we had two other people. So two people will have to stay behind." Damn!

"Well I can jump when we get close enough so um that gives one to Niki. I think Kaitlin is small enough to jump with Christian."

"Hey thanks Rose but we are falling to our doom."

"Mom go"

"But-" I pushed her.

"Christian?"

"Okay Kaitlin are you-" Taking to lone bye, bye.

"Abe?"

"See ya."

"Mikhail?"

"Rose don't forget to jump." then he jumped.

"Mia."

"I um…I-"

"Bye, bye" I shoved her off.

"Adrian, bye, bye."

To bad if her didn't want to go no time.

"Niki."

She just jumped right on of.

"Alberta?"

"Be safe. Then she jumped.

"Liss you are up."

"Bye, my sister." she jumped. Good I didn't want to push her.

"Dimitri."

"Bye, I am so sorry I-"

"Yeah, yeah talk to you soon see ya."

He took to long so I pushed him. The polite jumped.

"Eddie till I am there I trust Lissa in your hands. If she is hurt I will eat you." I told him and laughed because I would never eat Eddie, then I shoved him out.

"Okay bye Rose."

Wait for it, wait for it. Jump! I did and I made it.

**Janine P.O.V**

I was the first so I made sure everyone made it okay.

Christian was after me.

Then Abe, Mikhail, Mia, Adrian, Niki, Alberta, Lissa, Dimitri, the polite, then Eddie.

"Eddie, is Rose okay?" I ran to him once I saw that he was last.

"Yeah she said that I had to watch Lissa and if she got hurt she would eat me. Then she laughed and shoved me out."

We saw the plane it was no more than ¼ a mile away. We saw how close it was when we saw a small person jump out. Rose.

She came running up.

"So is everyone okay. He Eddie you know I was joking" She said while giggling.

"Um…yes." Eddie said.

"Ha, yeah right did you see his face he was so scared.

"Was not." Eddie said.

"Was so."

"Not"

"So"

"Arg! NOT!"

"Arg SO!""Please shut up, hey where are we"

"I have no Idea?" Rose said.

"Eddie?"

"Sorry fighting I can do survival skills not so much, same with map reading."

"Great, thanks Eddie this is all your fault!"

"My fault, Rose if you were not a fucking Strigoi none of this would have happened."

"My fault no if Niki over here didn't dance along the wards she would have never gotten almost eaten. Then those damn bubble head never would have done any of this."

"Really, Rose if You didn't run from Dimitri then you wouldn't have came across me!" Niki yelled.

"Oh so this is my fault, well if Dimitri never went to his friends then I would never had been mad and ran off like I did." Rose yelled.

"My fault well if Janine never had came to the parking lot then she would have never got me to say that!"

"Well Lissa told me! So I was mad!" I said

"Well Dimitri said he was going to Tiffany's!" Lissa screamed

"Well Lissa you didn't have to take it the wrong way!" Dimitri was angry

"Well wait. It is my fault." Lissa Whispered.

**Told ya it was short**

**please review!**


	4. What does Pissed mean?

**Hey Yall! sorry bout all that time. hey i am going as fast as i can after winter break they all give us a truck load of homework. i will update when i can as soon as i can. so yeah. i hope you like this!**

"Lissa, come on it isn't that bad." I told her.

"Rose you don't get it! It is this was, well this is, it is all my fault every little bit!" Lissa yelled."

"Arg! Can all of you shut up I am trying to think of a way for us to get off or out of were ever we are!" I yelled at everyone they where all yelling at each other acting like babies. Wait I thing they are, I am not part of the fight. Wow Rose Hathaway Everyone is scared and Dimitri is trying to calm it down but it made everyone yell at him. Ha! Sucks to be Comrade right now. Kaitlin is so happy to kis not in a fight. what bitch means. Now when I call Christian a son of a bitch she says ' yeah! Christian is a bitch. ' or ' No! Chrissy is not a lady dog!' Gosh that girl is so funny, but she annoys the crap right out of me. Damn to hell that girl for being the number one annoying girl. So glad I don't have a sister.

"Okay here is what we are going to be doing, Eddie and I will go around the place and see what we find if it is an island than we are stuck here till we die, if not then lucky us!"

"Rosie are you sure, maybe you will soon get pissed off enough at me then you would eat me."

I started at him.

"Don't call me Rosie." I hate that name.

"Uncle Chrissy what is Pissed mean?" Oh boy.

"Great the son of a bitch Chrissy now you gave the little girl over here something else to look up! What next!" I yelled at the retard.

"Uncle Chrissy is not a lady dog Rose!" See that girl is awesome but annoys the crap right on out of me.

"Oh found it!"

_**Pissed**_

_**-adjective **__Slang: Vulgar_

**1. **drunk; intoxicated.

**2. **Pissed off.

**piss**

–_**noun **_

1.

–verb (used without object)

2.

to urinate. —Idioms

3.

piss away, Slang . to squander; fritter away:

4.

piss off, Slang .

a.

to anger.

b.

to go away; leave (often used imperatively).

5.

take a piss, to urinate.

"I don't know what any of that means but off and urinate, go away, and drunk.

"Lovely" I said.

"Chrissy I have to go piss!" Kaitlin yelled

"Oh boy." Christian said.

"Hey Eddie come on we don't want it to be dark anytime soon."

"Yeah Rose, lets go."

**Lissa P.O.V**

Wow I can't believe that Kaitlin wants to know what everything means. On the plane I said stumbled and she looked it up. She is only five I mean. well at five Rose was throwing books at some teachers and yelling stuff she should have not known. Well that is Rose I guess.

"Dimitri." I called.

"Yeah?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that you should really try to talk to Rose I mean she is your like girlfriend. Right?"

"Yeah she is a girlfriend I just don't know anymore on her being a _girlfriend._"

What!

"What!" Oh. My. God! Rose will be Pissed!

"Dimitri…"I started but he cut me off.

"Lissa listen I don't know about us anymore. I mean yes I love her with all my heart but until she is back to normal I just don't know."

"Well at least talk to her. Please for me."

"okay."

**See i told ya it was sort. well i never did. but oh well!.**

** So i want you people to tell me should Rose and Dimitri get back together? or sould they not and wait for Rose To be cured. Should Rose be very mad? Tell me what you think should happen!**


	5. He turned and walked away

**Hey crazy people! i got it up. i have been trying to thing of a way to do "The break up" so read it and find out what happened. no one told me how i should do it so i had to think of something on my own. :0**

**Rose P.O.V**

I just don't know. I mean I want to be with Dimitri but, I, it's not working out. How should I tell him?

_Dimitri I don't really know…_

_I'm sorry it's just not…_

_When I am back to normal then maybe we can be together but now…_

Arg!

Okay, okay how about this.

_Hey, I am really sorry I got you and everyone's and me into this mess but I am a Strigoi now and until this is fixed I don't know about us. I love you but just can we put our relationship on hold till I am fixed. _

Yes that works!

"Yo, Eddie you aren't scared to be alone in the woods with me right, now that I am a Strigoi now and all you aren't scared right." I tried to sound scary. Tied.

"Nope, I mean you are still Rose the Rose that I love, hate like a sister and for that matter a _younger _sister." What!

"What! I am only younger than you by two months, is my mom and Abe hooked up about three months earlier then I would be older." I said.

"So I am still older."

"So not I act older." I told him but in my head I said a big fat NO.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"Not"

"Yes"

"Not"

"Yes""Not"

"Yes"

"Not""Come on Eddie I have done more stuff then you have!"

"True, true but I have been more mature then you have.""Oh shut up Eddie, or should I say _Edward Castile, _hey people we got a sparkly vampire over here!" I said why pointing at Eddie. He hated it when people called him Edward.

"Shut up, I hate it when you call me that. I don't sparkle like some freak so shut up!"

"Oh yeah well you initials are E.C like Edward Cullen that vampire freak and look at this your middle name is Andy … still the same E.A.C! Ha!"

"Oh yeah will I am not some stuck up vampire R.H what is this Rosalie Hale right. No one n=knows her middle name and no one knows yours so looks like we are both sparkly vampire freaks!"

"Yeah we are but at least my initials don't spell B.S like some vampire lover or singer Brittany Spears!" :-)

***A/N: Sorry people if you are a Twilight fan or like Brittany Spears or have one of them initials I just had to add that cause I noticed that a long time ago***

"Rose!" I know that voice.

"Rose, we need to talk please Eddie can you give us a minute." Dimitri.

"Sure I will be right back Rose I think I smelled a pot roast over there and I want some of that food they got."

"Okay save me a glazed doughnut!"

"Got the order Rosalie Hale." oh he didn't!

"Thank you very much Edward Cullen." right back at you!

He walked away.

"So what do you want Comrade?"

"Rose I don't think we can-" I stopped him. Rosemarie Hathaway does the heart breaking not the other way around.

"Hey be quite I have to tell you something. I am really sorry I got you and everyone's and me into this mess of big pain in the ass doom but I am a Strigoi now and until this gross, thing that happened to sadly. Becomes not so horrible and fixed I don't know about us. I love you but just can we put our relationship on hold till I am fixed from this wrong turn in the road." That didn't go as planed but none of this did.

"I wow Rose you got what I was going to say right on." He didn't call me Roza, and for some reason that really bugged me.

"Yeah so…"

"This will be put on hold, or maybe never picked up. I hope it picks up. I'm sorry I got you into this, I am so sorry but yeah I guess this is over now." he told me and every word hurt.

"Yeah so this is over for now. I hope we can still be friends while and after maybe, still be friends?" I told and asked him.

"Yeah me too, lets just see what happens for now, bye Rosemarie." so now we are back to student and teacher thing.

"Bye Dimitri." _Comrade._

He turned and walked away.

_I love you._

God my life is messed up. Just like my life is a book. A sad messed up love story book.

**Dimitri P.O.V**

Where is Rose?

"Yeah we are but at least my initials don't spell B.S like some vampire lover or singer Brittany Spears!" There only Rose would say something like that.

"Rose!" I yelled to her.

"Rose, we need to talk please Eddie can you give us a minute." I told Eddie.

"Sure I will be right back Rose I think I smelled a pot roast over there and I want some of that food they got." Eddie told Rose. Come on just leave I want to get this over with.

"Okay save me a glazed doughnut!" Of course

"Got the order Rosalie Hale." What? Is this an inside joke I don't get it.

"Thank you very much Edward Cullen." Okay, I think this is like a book they don't like.

He walked away. Finally!

"So what do you want Comrade?" I hope she calls me that when I am done.

"Rose I don't think we can-" She cut me off. Great maybe she thought that I just wanted to 'talk'.

"Hey be quite I have to tell you something. I am really sorry I got you and everyone's and me into this mess of big pain in the ass doom but I am a Strigoi now and until this gross, thing that happened to sadly. Becomes not so horrible and fixed I don't know about us. I love you but just can we put our relationship on hold till I am fixed from this wrong turn in the road." Okay. I thought she wanted to do something else but then again she is supposed to be the heart breaker.

"I wow Rose you got what I was going to say right on." I didn't call her Roza but I don't think I am allowed to call her that anymore. I plan on keeping my hand.

"Yeah so…" she said.

"This will be put on hold, or maybe never picked up. I hope it picks up. I'm sorry I got you into this, I am so sorry but yeah I guess this is over now." It hurt so much to say that.

"Yeah so this is over for now. I hope we can still be friends while and after maybe, still be friends" She told me in a way I am so sad.

"Yeah me too, lets just see what happens for now, bye Rosemarie." Why did I call her that. Right she is student, I am teacher.

"Bye Dimitri." Not Comrade.

I turned and walked away from the love of my life.

***Tear* i just had to do it. sorry. again if i hurt your feelings in this chapter. i like Twilight but i don't have the feeling that Rosemarie Hathaway does. :)**

**Love you all**

**Lily of the Apples**


	6. Drinking on the job, Dimitri?

**Hey yall! sorry bout the wait. i still haven't forgot. but you know...SCHOOL! well would love to update on saturday but we are going sking that day so... well i hope you like it! **

**Dimitri P.O.V**

What have I done? I love her. I really do. I had only made it a few yards without stopping. One last kiss. It may be my last.

I ran to her as fast as I could. She hasn't moved an inch. Oh thank God!

I speed walked to her and turned her to face me. I pushed my lips to hers. I kiss of love and hope and heart. She will hold my heart. I just can't bring myself to love her the way I want to, but I can't. She kissed me back. I broke the kiss. Once again and turned away. I couldn't bring myself to go any father.

I walked a bit father till I found the clearing with the hopeful eyes of Lissa.

"Oh my! Please tell me you two are back together. Everything is going to be fine. Rose loves you and you love her back. Everyone is happy nobody is broken up. You two are still a couple." She is going to be so sad.

"Lissa I am so sorry, but we are threw." I told her.

"No! You can't, you have to be, and this is all my fault!" Lissa yelled and ran.

**Rose P.O.V**

What just happened!

I thought…but he…what the hell!

While I was walking back I ran into a tear fuss of puddles and scraped up Lissa.

"Hey Liss? You okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, Rose go away."

""Liss…"

"No Rose really I am fine."

"Fine but clean up Christian would freak out."

"Yeah, see ya."

I walked away but I still felt the darkness. When I became a Strigoi, all the building up darkness had been taken away. I guess I started new with a clean slate. Great. Now when I felt Lissa's darkness and sadness of my own it all came back. Fabulous!

Where to go? Hum...I guess back to shore. Or where ever we are.

I walked a bit when something hit my head. Banana wait a banana? That means we are on a small island of off of Russian! ***AN/: I don't know! I just came to mind!* **

I ran back as fast as I could.

"Hey everyone! I know where we are!"

"You do!" Niki yelled!

"Yup oh and hey anyone hungry?"

They all looked at me and started to look scared what the…oh!

"No not me you people who need real food!"

"Oh!" They all said.

I ran back to the tree and grabbed a whole bunch of bananas.

"Eat up!" I yelled and went to go get Lissa.

"Lissa! I found food!" that got her here very fast.

"Food! I have never been so hungry!"

She grabbed the banana and started to eat it. Like really eat it.

"Hey slow down do you want to die?"

"What!" She yelled and started to look scared.

"No I mean if you eat to much to fast you might choke."

"Oh." so she started to eat again.

"Yeah"

I took her and we started to walk back.

Yup we found food perfect!

"They started a fire. Why did they?

I looked up at the sky.

Oh.

"Okay so how is everyone?" I asked. They all looked better with the food.

"Good we are boiling water now so we can drink." Dimitri said.

Looks like we are going to be friends. So why not do what I always do.

"So Dimitri drinking on the job I am very disappointed in you! Here is your detention slip!" I handed him a banana leaf.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

This is so right. We are friends and nothing can come and hurt that.

That is well this my stomach did a twist. So this still happens.

"Strigoi" I said. That got everyone scared "Bad ones too, not good ones. Play along." I told them and then our little friends came and joined us.

**So what did ya think? please tell me. they make my day! really they do. have a nice day/night. Oh and i will have a new story soon. you know the one of oneshots. its going to be called " What if this happened " So keep checking up. i have been a bit delayed on that becasue i lost my Vampire Academy book. my bet is its under my bed :) So yeah keep checking and then it will be there soon.**

**Love you all.**

**Lily of the Apples.**


	7. Roxy and Jason

**Well there it is another chapter. hope you like it! :) **

**Rose P.O.V**

"Well, well never thought I would see the day Rose Hathaway becomes Strigoi!" yelled one of the three.

"Yes, oh and she is with some Moroi two along with a few Dhampir, amazing and you haven't killed any of them at all!" yelled a girl no older than 17. Wait I know that face. Roxy Guess. Her mother is the starter off Guess. **(Don't know who started Guess just made it up) **She had brown eyes and brown hair now they have red. She always was creative in her style. She was changed five years ago.

The boy he was um… Oh yeah he is Jason Mongo he was a Dhampir he was Changed about the same time that Roxy was changed. He had dirty blonde hair and was a hang back guy that never was a very rule follower blue eyes. **(Picture of Roxy and Jason on profile) **

He and Roxy where a thing because they were so alike he was a no follow rule boy and she was an 'I have to have everything and if you don't give it to me I will kill you' kind of girl. While they where together he would flirt with me and try and get into my pants. One word PLAYER! I would say no.

There was ten other with them **(I can't remember if I said 3 but if I did I mean 13) **Holly crap. Fiona Gardiner, Logan Chance, Maya Lopez, Robert Gains, Eloise Gapper, Danni Rogers, Gabe Warner, Harper Tomas, Bree Snow, and a man I don't know. Wait Roxy, Jason, Fiona, Logan, Maya, Robert, Eloise, Danni, Gabe, Harper, and Bree are a badass. Only three of them used to be Moroi the rest of the used to be Dhampir.

"Well, we heard that Rosemarie Hathaway was the new badass and that she was out here. So we came to change you but you already are. This a treat!" Said the man who I don't know.

"What are you doing making a army of the most badass people around?" I asked. While trying to keep my friends from killing them all.

"Why yes smart girl perfect for my army, we plane to take down the court. They have been there for too long you see I have been like this for oh I don't know 190 years. I plan to take control with you people as my workers and my army. Think about it Rose you will never have to be judged again, Lissa will be no problem if you say the right answer and Dimitri will no longer be ale to hurt you, Janine will never have to be there to tell you what to do, you can be anything you want." He told me.

"How can I believe a man that I don't even know their name?" I asked.

"Rosemarie! You really aren't thinking about it. I am your mother you have to do as I say!" yelled my mother

"See what I mean she always is telling you what to do. My name is Alex."

"Well Alex hum… I might look into it. I see your point. Hum…to bad I am going to say no."

He didn't like that.

"You will tell me yes you have to say yes unless you want to risk a life or two."

Just them I heard a yelp and a few more. I turned and saw Mia, Lissa, Adrian, Abe, Niki and Kaitlin. All being choked and hands pined be hide their backs.

"So why is Christian not with the rest?" I asked

"Well we know you don't like him as much." true

"True, true but I would still be a bit sad if he got hurt because Lissa would be too." Ops.

"Oh then Roxy!" she got up and had him pined. Great!

Make the right choice, Rose

"Rose just yes and they go free."

**What will she choose? Or should it go to battle? Please Review :) **

**Love you all**

**Lily of the Apples**


	8. why me

**Well i am so so so sorry about the no update thing really!. but i have other storys and school and well you know i have other things in my life. i wish i could update more.**

"Well um my Dhampir friends are not with them why?" I asked.

"Well…" Then everyone was pinned.

"I um choose um…" I staked at the stakes in the hands of my friends. They caught on. Good.

"Well…1...2...3!" I yelled and everyone staked people. Stakes are everywhere. I grabbed mine and staked the people clutching my Moroi friends. Every one was dead. Well Strigoi I mean but I was alive and well as well as everyone else.

"Come on you guys have so faith did you all really think I was trying to get all of you caught for nothing. I the Rosemarie Hathaway always have a plan." I said.

"Lets get out of here." My mom said.

Go think is, is that they have a map. "Look what I got!" I said as I held up a map of the place we where at.

"Yes!" Lissa said.

I knew that she wanted a feeder. Well needed a feeder.

"Come on we have to go this way." I said while I pointed west.

"Okay come on" Eddie said.

"Hey I say we are lost!" Mia said.

"No we are not!" Lissa said, "we can't be Rose knows how to read a map right?" Liss asked.

"Um…no well I only did once." I said. I really didn't know how to us a map. A little bit. I only knew how to read the names of places but that was it.

"Rose!" everyone said.

"Sorry." I said as I shrugged my shoulder.

"Well come on we should go."

"Yeah."

"Lets go."

"Come on we need to go."

"Yeah lets go."

Lets go we need this cure for me. I hate being like this. I mean I like the strength but come on really! Why me!

**Okay i would love for some more reviews i don't care if they are all from the same person! but i love some updates!**

**Lily... Please read some of my other storys and review for them too.**

** love you all**


	9. AN sorry ! important!

**Okay so this is not an update! i am sorry i was going to update this weeken but then my mom took me sking and then when we get back my moms mom comes here with her sister. so i had to speed some time with them so so sorry. i only managed to update 'Bloodless Family'**

**i am changing my name!**

****

**i love all thoose books the same but they sound cool that way. now i have my favortie books in my name.**

**Twilight**

**Wicked Lovely**

**House of Night**

**Last but so so so so so so so not least because Rose kicks ass and Dimitri is a God **

**Vampire Academy.**

**Gallagher Girls didn't make it i wanted to put CIA in front but the name was to long :(**

**Keep reading my storys they haven't chaged they are the same only my name chaged! **

**I love you all**

**Lily**

**P.S tell me what you think of my new name. please.**

**P.S.S i will change my name when i know that people read this.**


	10. Fried Chicken

**Okay i am so sorry! i get so off in my own world of reading a bunch of other Fan Fictions! i am sorry then i had a project in my writting class that was due. i had to MAKE a book! i did an amazing job! it looked like a real book! any wow read please**

Every one was still mad at me! Well at least we are out of that stupid forest!

_Flashback_

"Rose I am sorry I yelled at you."

"Its okay. Well we are out and all good."

"Yeah well I need some new clothes."

"Liss I think well all do and you Moroi need a feeder."

"Yeah we do"

_End of flash back_

Good God! I hate it when I go into flash back mode!

"Rose does this top go with this hat? " Liss yelled at me from inside the changing room while throwing some clothes over the side.

She had chosen a light pink to and some gray jeans with a gray and pink hat.

"Nice"

We gave the lady some money and left. We meet everyone back at the eating court. Like I said I am not a normal Strigoi. I had Chinese food and everyone else did too. It was so yummy. They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked " Cant a girl eat without being questioned?"

"No, Rose you are supposed to be a blood drinking monster and her you are eating fried chicken and having a coke." my mom explained

"Yeah like I said. Not a normal Strigoi.""yeah I can see that." Alberta said "Rose you always complained about the Chinese food at school and you think a fast food Chinese food is any better?"

"Well I am very hungry and you know me. I always got to eat."

After that we ate in silence.

"You know we still don't have a car." I brought up. "We are going to need a van or something. Not a mini van.

"Yeah! How are we going to get any where? Walk?" Adrian asked.

"Well I saw a van about the size we need I believe I can get it to work." Abe said with a grin on his face.

"So that is where Rose got the gene." Eddie said

"What! You think I gave her that gene!" My mom said.

"Well…" Was all Eddie said

"gosh!"

We left and Abe was right the van looked to be able to fit like 5 people!

"Abe really this is tiny!" I yelled

"Not that, that!" he pointed to a school bus. It was a short one. Oh! So we needed some seat belts and this is what he thought of.

"Cool but…Adrian!" I called

"Yes?"

"Can you go and buy me some paint and spray paint. Wait no just the spray paint."

"Okay." he stretched the word

In ten minutes Abe had the tools he needed because he didn't want to get _dirty_. I had the paint. I started to spray the paint all around then with black spray paint I wrote ' don't even think about it!'

"Okay now I can ride in it." I said

"Whoa Rose. Wow"

"Hey I don't think I would ever get in a yellow car/van/bus that ugly shade." I said.

"Okay everyone in!" Abe said.

Then we are off!

**Please review. i will not update till i get 2 reviews! that might give me time to write so i can update the second i get the reviews. **

**Love you all**

**Lily of the Apples**


	11. Promise Ring

**so you know how it would give me time to update...well it didn't so i am sorry if i had, had 2 more reviews and didn't update. i don't check. i am so sorry. well i hope the wait wasn't to long.**

Oh god I have to sit next to Dimitri. Perfect.

"So…"

"Rose I have to ask you something." he said in a flat tone. Perfect.

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Um…so I was thinking this whole lets wait till you are normal again-" I broke him off.

"Normal? I have never been _Normal" _I said

"Right"

"Okay yeah so when you are not Strigoi anymore I don't want to wait. I can't so um…do you want to get back together?" oh man! Mama Mia!

"Um…" silence!

"Rose!" Lissa yelled. Yes!

"Yeah?"

"Come here!" great!

I walked over.

"yeah? Liss what do you need?"

"Its not what I need its an I can't wait till I graduate. Wait I already did! I mean an I can't wait till this is all over! You know why?" oh god

"No…"

"Christian…." oh god. "gave me an" holy shit "a - a - a- a PROMISE RING! Now for the tears! She started to cry. "He said I promise you I will marry you. But I don't think this place is the right time or place. AHHHHHHH!" now she gets faint "I think I am going to faint!" she did.

"Wow!" was all I said.

Liss shot right back up.

"I can't wait!"

"Yeah" I said in a mild tone.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Are you not hay for me?" she asked. Kind of angry now.

"No Liss I am so so happy. Um…but Dimitri just asked me if I wanted to get back together."

"Oh…"

"yeah."

"hahaha…"

"Not funny Liss."

"Hey Rose I have to ask you…" Eddie came in. more walked up. He saw us and stopped. "Oh I can tell I just so walked into a privet gal pal moment so I should go get Mia for this Gossip Girl moment."

"So Eddie, why do you need me and um…how do you know what Gossip Girl is? I mean for all you know it could be a show of old lady women that Gossip."

"Um…Mia was telling me about the last episode. And I um…I really like Mia and I want to know what to do."

"Wow.

"yeah."

"OMG YOU LIKE-"

I put my hand over Lissa's mouth.

"sorry" she whispered

"its okay."

"so about Mia just give her a nice necklace and some Roses then wa la you got her.

"thanks"

"See ya"

"Dimitri is still waiting for an answer." I said as I got up.

I walked over and sat down.

I could so see that he has been waiting but has gotten scared

"so Dimitri I know what I want I pick-" I was broken of by a flashing light and a few screams I noticed that the front part of the bus was smashed by a bigger truck. I saw a Strigoi get out and run away from it. The worst part of it was. Everyone was at the front part asking the driver. Abe. How much longer or where we are. Or to go to the next rest stop for a bathroom break. The only people that would be okay without an injury would be Me and Dimitri.

**So i hope you liked it. so what do u think. i will not update till i get 2 reviews. i am not asking a lot just 2.**

**love you alll**

**Lily of the Apples**


	12. He died

**So want to find out who died? who lived? what happened? read it. I am so sorry it took so long. i had state writting tests, and math test the state oaks math test and i barly pasted a math mini test. i need to retake that. i have been studying like crazy. so yeah. i was under stress but it is all over. thank God. so i am sorry you had to wait. please read.**

Oh my God! I can't do this again. I don't want to do this again. First Sophia and Erik. **(Lissa's Mom didn't have a name. I think. So I gave her one ) **Die. I don't think I could do this again. Lissa, Janine, Abe, Alberta, Mikhail, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Christian.

My mom, I never really got to tell her how much I love her. How much I wanted her in my life. How no matter times I tell her to go away or that I hate her, I really do love her and that I am so glad that she is my mom.

My dad, I really do love him. Even though he is a mobster.

Alberta, how much she was like a mother, when mine was not around.

Mikhail, a great friend. One who really shouldn't die.

Mia, a person that can be a great friend or a true bitch.

Adrian, a person who can be a great druggy partner, and a

Eddie, I failed him with Mason and I don't plan on doing this over again, but this time. With his life.

Christian, a real butthead but a true friend.

Lissa, my sister, best friend, the one who brought me back from the dead, I couldn't lose that, I couldn't lose her.

I saw some red lights I saw a lot of lights. Just because I said I wouldn't get any injury…well. I guess I wasn't right. All the glass, well almost all of it. It flew into my arm, leg, face, every art of me. I am lucky that I closed my eyes or I would be blind. I knew I was bleeding. I passed out before I could see or feel what had happened.

I woke up to a beeping sound. Great.

"She's awake."

"Lissa, everyone else? Are they okay?" I asked the voice.

"well, I am sorry but no. the only one that is fine is Mr. Belikov is the only one that is fine, nothing wrong only a few marks. Mr. Ozera has a broken arm, a shattered left leg. And a cut from his right shoulder down to the end of the spine. Mrs. Randall has a concussion and a broken left arm. Mr. Ivashkov has a head injury and two broken legs with. Mrs. Hathaway has a broken arm, leg, foot. Mr. Mazur has a head injury and a broken leg. Mr. Castile has a shattered arm and a concussion. Mrs. Dragomir has a broken leg, arm, and multi cuts. Mr. Tanner sadly had bleed to death with a cut in the head that was very deep. Mrs. Randall is unconscious along with Mr. Castile. Other than that everyone is awake. You may walk and see them. You are all next to each other. Mr. Belikov is in the waiting room. Everyone will live you only have to stay in here for a week." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I got up thank God Lissa was right next to me.

"Lissa?"

"Rose!"

"Oh my God I thought you died then the nurse told me you where alive." I said.

"same!"

"Liss I am going to go see everyone. I would ask you but, I don't think you should move." I explained

"Bye."

I walked and I found my dad.

"Dad?" I asked a little shaky.

"Rose."

"Are you okay?"

"No, Rosemarie I am not. My head is in a bandage my legs are not okay. Other than that I am fine. How are you?"

"Fine, well I got to go."

"Bye Rose."

The rest of the day. Went by fine. Everyone was okay.

Mikhail was getting cremated. The one spot that he liked was crater lake. So that is where he was going.

In a week we could leave and get on with this.

**I really hope that you liked it. 2 reviews remember that. i am so sorry that it is short.**


	13. Pyromaniac & Dumbass

**Okay so I am updating I am so super sorry that I didn't update for like what? A month! I am sooorrrryyyy!**

**READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE!:**

***My little sister's cat ATE! A whole in my computer charger! Crazy! I know. Like the cat nibbled at one part and like bit out one of the wire things. SO my computer dies then I just got it fixed last night when we went to STAPLES and I got a new one. :_) so now I can update****J**** sorry like I said. P.S STAPLES is now my life saver!***

That was the longest week in my life. We all lived but Mikhail. We couldn't waste anytime so we had to give is ashes to his sister that lived strangely enough a few blocks away from the hospital.

I really hate hospitals.

His sister knew or well heard of the man we where looking for. His name was Martin Lanzo he lives in Russia in a place called Novinbrisk. That made me happy. Dimitri will get to be with his family soon. That's great.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No! For the 20th time no Rose."

"Well, Dimitri really you only said no 7 times" I said with a small smile on my face.

I would talk with Liss but she was making out with Christian. Nikki and Kaitlin are the only ones that where fine. We all forgot about them they where playing hide and seek in the very, very, VERY back of the bus.

"Are we there yet?" Kaitlin asked.

"Not yet." Dimitri said.

"Hey you are all calm but yet you yell at me?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"comrade."

"Roza."

"Dumbass." I could here Christian call me from across the seat.

"Pyromaniac!"

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Oh! Now I need to look up those words too!" Oh boy. Kaitlin took out her little dictionary and started.

"Found it!"

'Dumbass:

-n

1. A stupid person

-adj

stupid.

"Oh! My cousin Christian is a Dumbass some times when we play hide and seek." I broke out laughing.

"I found another one!"

Pyromaniac

-n

Psychiatry the uncontrollable impulse and practice of setting things on fire.

"Christian is a pyromaniac!" I laughed again.

"I know what the other ones mean."

**Okay so i am updating now i don't need 2 reviews to update but if the review number dros below the numbers of Chapters then i might cry and make it be 2 reviews again :)**

**Love y'all**


	14. I thing i am drooling

**Sorry it took so long. I have a lot on my plate **

**Monday-School from 8:15-2:45 then right after i have my painting class and sometimes Volleyball right after that so i usally don't get home till like 7:00 then i have homework. FuN.**

**Tusday-school same time then i am with my dad plus the computer i us at his place is my little sisters so if i write she will most likely read it and i can't have her reading this or else i would get grounded from the computer for eternity.**

**Wensday-school same time then i want Homework outa the way then i have piano and 4:30. then My mom comes home.**

**Thursday-school same time them i am with my dad. just like Tusday**

**Friday-school same time then i do homework and then i can write ut i have Volleyball too.**

**Saturday-i have a Volleyball turniments that can be 2 hours away meaning i have to get up at like 5 and they last a good 6-8 hours. so i get home at like 7 and i am pooed.**

**Sunday- i can write and update. **

**So the only days i can really do anything is Wensday, Saturday IF you are lucky and sunday. BUT sometimes i am with my dad for the weeken... Yeah so i try to write everyday but i can't always. SOmetimes i bring my Lap top to his place put he doesn't really like that...**

**hope you understand.**

**Read and i hope that you like it. **

"ARE WE THERE YET!" I yelled I couldn't take it any longer I was so bored I might die. We already bought me some contacts to mask the red and fix it with my old color the skin is still pale but not as bad.

"Almost." Dimitri answered.

I can't believe our bus broke down. Well no I could I mean it was hit by a fucking big no huge car/truck. Now we have to walk. Fun. Kaitlin was on Nikkis back. Lissa was basically hanging of Christian. Abe was walking you could see that he was hurting from the sun. Janine was worried. Mia was on Eddies back her being so light. Alberta was alert. Dimitri was the same as Alberta. I was doing my best to be alert but I was so tired. Adrian was well doing what he does best, smoke and drink. All the Moroi are very badly in need of blood. I would let Liss but I need my strength.

"So tired…" I drifted of.

"Me too." Eddie said he was about to fall asleep but he remembered a sleeping Mia on his back.

"I NEED a doughnut or a coffee."

"Yeah me too." Abe said.

"So that's were she gets the coffee and doughnut thing from." I heard Dimitri say under his breath.

"Shut it comrade."

"Hey there is a doughnut shop. Please." I said eyeing that Krispy Kreme and the star bucks next to it that where amazingly open. Odd.

"Okay I think we all need a rest."

"Yes!" I yelled. Eddie yelled it to but dropped Mia in the process."Hey!" Mia yelled. Everyone was better now because it was dusk so now they could walk normally but it was also prim hunting time and it was getting late.

"Sorry."

"Okay."

I ran to the doughnut place. I got inside and ordered.

"Hello miss, what can I get you?" A man that only looked to be a year older then me.

"I will have…a chocolate glaze…2 chocolate with sprinkles….jelly filled…2 old fashion glazed….plain glazed…3 maple bars…2 chocolate bars and that's it." I said with a smile.

"O-okay that will be $18.00." 'Paul' said.

"Well Paul I only have $9.00 with me. Could I have a discount?" I asked in an innocent voice. **(Don't forget this Rose is still a Strigoi only she has all of her old traits she can eat, sleep, drink but she has the skin and eyes as a Strigoi OH and she can still touch a stake.)**

"I-I-I um…I am sorry but I need you to give me $18.00 then you may be one your way."

"Please…" I asked.

"No." I could tell that he was about to crack but the rest of them finally came. Coffee in hand.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing."

"Rosemarie Hathaway what are you doing!" My mother yelled. Blah Blah Blah course through my head.

"Nothing mom just trying to get a discount."

"Oh really Rosemarie?" Abe said

"Yeah" I said I grabbed the doughnuts and skied away with them but I kissed Paul on the cheek and whispered "If you gave me that discount it would have been on the lips Paul. Oh well thanks anyway." Paul was I to much a shock to do anything he just kept nodding.

I walked out and gave everyone a doughnut.

"Rose do I want to know?"

"I don't know do you Comrade?"

"Nope."

"Good." I said and started to eat my doughnut. Chocolate glaze is my favorite.

I finished it off in about 30 seconds and the coffee I savored.

"Well we best be getting on the road." Dimitri stated. I didn't want to leave. I felt that sickness of when a Strigoi was near but I assed it off as an 'I NEED FOOD' thing. It was getting worse really bad too. I couldn't take it that much.

"Um…guys I think something is wrong." I said in a small voice.

"No…you don't mean-" Dimitri was cut off.

A huge bunch of them came in through the windows lots of them, about 20. They stated at Janine, Alberta and Dimitri first. They new that they where older and more practice them Eddie and I. They where wrong. We may be young but we could kick ass.

Mom dodged a punch to the face. While Dimitri took a kick in the leg. When Alberta jumped up to avoid a round house kick to the feet. Mom had killed one and Dimitri just finished of one while Alberta was working with kill two.

"Christian put a ring of fire around you and the others." I whispered and he nodded.

I looked at Eddie and nodded.

I jumped on the back of one that was attacking Alberta and got him in the heart. Them Dimitri killed another, but had a bad cut on his arm. Mom was killing like a maniac. Them I got an idea.

"Duck!" They all ducked but the Strigoi didn't know that when Rose says duck she means it.

I spun in a circle arms out wide and with the stake in had and managed to punch a few and cut a few in that move which made most go down which gave them enough time to let kill half that where there.

Christian got fed up or something cause all of a sudden all the living/dead ones where all on fire.

"Thanks." Janine said.

"Come on we need to get a hotel." I said.

**R&R please. **

**Love y'all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	15. one more day

**Hey people! Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The last time I updated was like in like March. **

**I haven't forgotten about this story at all. I promise.**

**I was going to update earlier today but it was my most best friend in the whole worlds birthday. I have a Volleyball game tomarro. Last one in the season. So I will update on Sunday again. I hope.**

**So Read and I hope that you in joy.**

"Hello we need about three rooms." I told the desk clarke.

"Alright," the woman said while typing in her computer "you have room 17, 27, and 20. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is." Janine said.

"Alight have a nice night." She said.

"Thank you Amber." Abe said.

We all walked off to our rooms. I was naturally with Lissa, plus Nikki and Christian. Eddie was with Adrian and Dimitri. Janine and Abe with Kaitlin and Alberta.

"So Lissa how are you hanging in there?" I asked her.

"Okay."

"Well that's good." I said.

"Well damn we all look like hell." Christian said.

"Hell is a bad word!" Nikki said while tripping on the chair leg managing to cut her knee.

"Shit! She exclaimed.

"Shit is a bad word." Christian said.

"Nu…" She said while sticking her tounge out.

"Wow…" I dragged out.

Just then Dimitri came run to us and almost knocked Nikki over.

"Rose we are only about 1 more day away from this persons home!" Really!

:REALLY!" I yelled.

"Yeah." He told me.

"Oh my gosh now I am so happy." I said.

I will be me again.

"Yes!" Lissa said. She looked so happy.

"Rose you will get to be my Gaurdian!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! I will get to go home!"

We spent the rest of the night laughing and talking.

Just being happy.

I was almost me.

**Okay so yeah I know.**

**What the hell! You must be thinking. This was so short.**

**I know I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten. **

**Review please.**

**Make me feel loved.**

**Lily**


	16. Fire Wood

**Well Damn! I am so sorry. I didn't forget. Sorry sorry.**

**Hope you can forgive.**

Once the morning came we hit the road. But that was morning.

"Okay so we are almost there right?" Niki asked

"Yep." My mother said.

We walked in silent and I was getting really, really bored.

"Are we there yet?" I yelled. I didn't realize that Dimitri was next to me.

"No!" He yelled right in my ear. Why ya ya da…

"I thought you said we where only one day away?" I said.

'We are. But that is if we had a car." He said.

"Great."

"Yeah…sorry."

"Great."

More silence! You have got to be kidding me! Arg! I hate silence. I mean am I like the only one that hates it? I heard some chattering of the teeth. I looked over my shoulder and there was Kaitlin.

"Yo! Pyro I think your little cousin is cold!" I said.

"Huh?" Stupid.

"Chrissy I'm freezing."

"Oh! Hey Rose, you guys can we stop. I think we need to camp out."

"Well I think we can do that, as long as some one is up."

"Okay."

"CHRISSY I AM COLD! PLUS I NEED TO PISS!" Kaitlin yelled. I had to cough to cover my laugh at the last part. Christian shot me a glare.

He murdered something like 'thanks Rose, thanks.'

"Come on Kaitlin I will take you to the bathroom, Rose and Dimitri can collect the fire wood."

"Okay!" Kaitlin said and jumped up and ran in a circle and then grabbed Niki and ran off.

"Ohhhh. You just got rejected Christian!" I said.

"Oh shut up." He said and started to walk away in the direction that those girls went.

"Come on Comrade we need to go get him royal pain in the ass some wood so he can give little Miss. I own a Dictionary some fire wood." I said and grabbed him and started to drag him a way.

"You know Rose I think you will be a great Guardian." He said.

"Thanks." I said, while grabbing a few more sticks and logs

"Yeah." he said and grabbed another one too.

"Think we got enough?" I asked him.

"Yeah I think so. My arm might fall off from all these logs."

"Oh man up Comrade."

"Hey yall!" I said while coming out of the brush.

"Were where you?" Lissa said with tears in her eyes

"Getting wood" I said while dropping the sticks by the small unlit pile of wood.

"We needed you! How could you go so far that you didn't even here me yell for you?" Lissa said.

I just then noticed that every one had tears in their eyes but my mom and dad. They tried to keep a strait face. I also just saw all the blood on my moms and Eddies arms.

"What happened?" I asked. Now panicked.

"We where ambushed." Abe said.

"Bad" Kaitlin said.

"Real bad" Mia said.

"Okay so?" I asked. I could tell Dimitri was counting heads.

"They took Christian with them." Liss said. Now she doubled over and started to cry, and cry. Kaitlin did the same think but fell backwards and Niki caught her.

"Oh, Liss." I said. I might think he is royal pain in the ass but I still love him like a brother.

"Oh! Rose it was awful Janine and Eddie had them. There was only about five. Janine killed 2 and so did Eddie. The last one was old. Real old. He _picks up _Eddie and threw him into a tree. Then did the same to Janine. He walked up to Christian who was burning the bodies and just picked him up then knocked him out and took him away. None of use could tell where they where going! Niki was busy trying to keep Kaitlin calm. I had to get to Janine to heal her and Adrian had to do the same to Eddie. Mia was frantic because Eddie was hurt. Janine and Eddie couldn't move. Abe was worried for Janine. You two where looking for _fire _wood. None of us know where they went!" Lissa sobbed.

"Sweetie, its okay." I said. "In the end it will-" We where cut of by an Ear splitting scream.

"Oh!" Lissa said and she started to shake and sob and shake again.

Just then a man appeared and threw the Christians drained body at us.

"Here is your little lover boy. Too bad he would have made a nice addition. You're lucky I am giving him to you." He said but didn't have time. I jumped on him.

"You Bastard!" Then Janine came and staked him.

"Thanks what you get. Karmas a bitch, right?" I asked.

"He couldn't respond because he just had his last breath of air from Earth. Now he is going to be breathing from Hell.

**Please Review. Please please please. Review**

**I am going to change my name. Not so sure yet. but i am going to.**

**Review. **


	17. OHMYGOD!

**OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I AM REALLY BLUSHING RIGHT NOW! I DIDN'T NOTICE TILL NOW THAT I MIXED UP THE UPDATES! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**Hey people! I was going to update this story much more earlier today but mycomputer was being a poopie head and wouldn't load the page. I don't know. So it still is like when you get to the submit doc. it will go but it is a blank page. i don't know like i said poopie so i got mad and just copied and pasted it! **

**:D i didn't know if it was just me or not so...here.**

**Read and Review please!  
**

**LOTS OF IMPORTANT STUFF THIS CHAPTER**

**(THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE...SO I HAVE SOME I DEAS BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHICH STORY I SHOULD START NEXT! SO YEAH. LET ME KNOW YOU CAN REVIEW FOR IT TOO!) **

**:D**

"Liss, come on you need to eat." I told her. She had not eaten, she will not eat. I don't know what her problem is.

"No, I have nothing to live for." she said, for the tenth time. This is getting crazy.

"Liss you have me! I need you! Please eat something!" I yelled at her. She needs to eat

"Fine!" She said an put a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Why are you being like this!" I yelled at her, not seeing the point.

'Because Christians is gone!" that's why?

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled at me.

"What!" I yelled back.

"I have been calling you for a while now and you just keep talking right on over me! I mean like really! Do you have to do that. He told me. Oh.

"Sorry, okay what is it that you need." I said in a slightly calm voice.

"His house is right over that hill over there." he said.

"What! Okay lets go! Enough with this chatting lets get a move on!" I said ver happy now.

I made a dash for the hill. The only people able to stay with me was Dimitri, mom and Eddie. At the top of the hill you could see the house. It had red shingles it was cream color with black trim, it was a victorinan stlye house.

"Come on!" I yelled to the rest of them.

I couldn't wait. I ran down the hill. I almost feel over while doing so. I ran right up and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" am man said while opening the doors, he was around 40.

"I am Rosemarie Hathway we heard that you know how to change me back." I stated

"Oh! Yes! I have been waiting for you! Come in, come in." He said. By now everyone had arrived.

"Okay so what is?" I asked him, starting to be impacent.

"oh! Yes it already happened. You still look like a Strigoi but you have a soul now!" The man said happily.

"What!" I yelled and I am pretty sure that everyone else yelled that to

"I am the one that created the Strigoi you see! I was not very happy when I was told you still had your soul, so I simply told a lot of people that I knew how to change them back, so when the news got to you and I heard of you traveling to came here I needed to put you to the test. So I sent out all the other Strigoi and look here you haven't gone mad yet! This is wonderful! Now, I am sorry but I have to kill you now, I can't have you skipping along all happy still." He said and then a big bunch of really, REALLY buff Strigoi came and grabbed all of my friend a human came to and grabbed the stakes and put them in a box the left.  
"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him.

"Well, thanks! I am so touched you just noticed that I am a _son _of a _bitch. _People always called my mother a bitch, and I am her son so I guess that's what I am." He said.

He lunged at me and I moved around him. We danced like that for a bit. Then out of no where a man came and knocked my feet out from under me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him

"All's fair in love and war, but this well this is the war part." he said.

Well then, two can play that game. I thought and grabbed my stake.

"What!" The man yelled.

"All's fair in love and war, but there is no love here, just hate." I said to him.

I now had the upper hand. I cut him with the stake a few times all he did was wince and yell but he kept going, got to get to the heart, got to get to the heart. I kept telling myself over and over.

"Ah!" He yelled at some point, I got his heart! Now I just need to push.

"Ahhhh!" He kept going and going.

"That's…what…you…get!" I yelled at him and then he dropped dead.

Yes!

"Rose look out!" Liss yelled at me, I turned around and saw a very angry women. I was to late, she hit me in the head and I feel to the floor.

* * *

"Rose?" I heard

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**HERE ARE THE STORYS I COULD START NEXT. THEY WILL BE ON MY _POLL_ OKAY SO VOTE IT! oR REVIEW IT.**

Whispers- Dimitri/Rose  
Summary: Rose had givin into the darkness she doesn't hear or listins to anyone but the one who whispers the darkness...

Cowboy Casanova- Dimitri/Rose  
Summary: Dimitri is a casanova? Rose will put an end to it. Will Dimitri find love? Or will he not?

Speechless- Dimitri/Rose  
Dimitri leaves for Tasha. Rose got a bun in the oven. Then Dimitri comes back 10 years later and is engaged to Tasha, how will Rose react? Most important how will Layla react?

Cupids Arrows- Dimitri/Rose  
Rose is Dimitris new neighbor she shoots her arrows every day. Always hitting the bullseye until she sees him and shoots him the butt by mistake. Could that bring them together?

**Review!**


	18. Confused

**Okay! This story is coming to an End! I know tear… Well, the Poll is still open. Don't forget, to vote.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Rose" I heard once again. What the hell?

"Rose? Open your goddamn eyes!" I heard again. It was Lissa.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"She's coming too!" I heard some one yell.

"You guys need to get out of this room now. She might get very confused." I heard a stern voice tell me.\_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"No, Rose is my best friend!" Liss shouted at the voice.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Liss come on babe." I heard some one tell Liss, wait! Babe! Liss already moved on!

"Fine!" Liss huffed.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I heard. That was new.

I chose now was the time to open my eyes.

"Rose? Baby are you okay?" Some one with a soft voce asked me.

My vision started to clear and I could see my mom.

"Mom?" I asked her to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Yes, Rosemarie. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, Eddie, Mia, Abe, Kaitlin, Niki, Mikhail and your father and I. we are all here." Only 4 names I caught and held onto.

Lissa, my best friend.

Dimitri, the one I love

Christian! I thought he died!

Same with Mikhail. Thought he died.

"Rose!" I heard some people yell at me. Every one was there.

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was not a scream of joy.

"Rose?" Liss asked me.

"Get away from her! Lissa! There is a ghost right next to you! You got to move! Fuck! There are two ghost here! Mikhail and Christian!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. By now some doctors where in my room.

"Rose? What are you talking about?" Eddie asked me.

"Christian died! A Strigoi drained him! Mikhail was hit by a bus that was controlled by Strigoi! Then we went and gave his ashes to his sister and then we almost made it to this place and this guy was about to make me not Strigoi! Then he attacked us and I killed him then a mad lady hit me on the head!" I yelled.

"What?" They all asked.

"I am a only child." Mikhail told me.

"I think Rose is the _mad _lady here." I heard Christian say.

"I am not crazy!" I yelled at him.

"Rose, Mikhail and I are clearly both alive." He told me. What on earth is he talking about.

"Your. Are. Not. Strigoi." Eddie told me really slowly.

"That explains so much. Your heart rate jumped so much." The doctor said to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think you need to know what really happened." The doctor told me.

Now I am so confused.

**Like I said. Please vote. I needed to start to wrap it up. I was starting to lose interests! I know awful! I could not leave you guys hangging! so i chose to just wrap it up.**

**Please vote on the Poll!**

**Please Review!**

**Love Lily. **


	19. Am I dreaming?

**Ahhhh~~! I have some very important stuff...i will say later.**

**Okay...sorry that it is late...My Algebra Final is coming up and i need to study.**

**Okay please enjoy.**

"What do you mean 'what really happened?" I asked the doctor man.

"Strigoi did get to you but they only drank from you a bit. They started to change you but Niki over there picked up your stake and jumped on their back and started to cut them, soon enough Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway came to help you. You passed out and was in coma." Now I am so very much confused.

"No! Niki ran away like she did and I was change and we all went out to try and make me better!" I yelled. That _thing _was beeping like there was no tomorrow

"Oh. My. God!" I yelled. Now I throwing all of my stuff around throwing my arms up and down. I was now Freaking out.

"Rosemarie! Calm down." My mother yelled at me.

"Rose you are going to be released soon." The doctor told me. With that he left.

Just then all of the details of the dream came rushing back to me.

I started to think now.

Did I just hear that?

Yes.

Was it all a dream?

Yeah of course it was, Christian and Mikhail are the proof.

I was never a evil Strigoi?

Yeah, they didn't try and kill me.

The only thing that I kept on thinking was, does that mean that Dimitri doesn't love me? I hope that was a lie, a lie that went on and on in my brain.

Does this mean that its over between us? I don't think so, I wouldn't want that. Unless he wanted that.

Did I dream the part about the Tiffany chick? I hope so, I really do.

Did he even cheat on me? No! No! I can't even think about that.

Did I even die? I hope not.

Did Lissa heal me? No, I told her not to heal me.

Am I still dreaming? Maybe I am, may be I am not.

Was our whole relationship a dream? No.

I wanted to believe that our relation ship wasn't a dream. I wanted to not even start to believe that our relationship was over. I didn't won't most of that true.

I wanted it all to end. I can't take it any more.

Is this another charm, just like with that one time in Dimitris room, that necklace? Is it like that? Is it all a dream? Am I going to wake up tomorrow ad have everything be alright? What is happening?

I could feel the sleep starting to take over me.

My eyes started to close.

What was wrong with me?

I was about to sleep but then I heard a voice. A voice that I have and will always love. My amazing Russian Cowboy.

"I Love you, Roza."

Then I feel asleep.

**So you people have heard of the spin off series about vampire academy but with the side people as the main people? Right? Well there is a a date that it will be out and buy able already! This summer!**

**Okay so some links are on my Profile and my blog.**

**Review please.**

**P.S**

**I can't wait!**


	20. The End

**Last Chapter!  
Gasp!**

_5 years later. _

I am still confused on why he took me to St. Vlads.

"Dimitri, why did you take me here?" I asked him. I was also being blunt.

"I am taking you her for a blast through the past." He explained to me.

I didn't answer. I was just looking around the school. It hasn't changed a bit.

That old church still stands.

Dimitri was taking me to the gym. So many memories there.

"Dimitri?" I asked him. He had seemed to disapper while I was day dreaming.

I looked down.

He was there. On one knee, with a velvet box that was opened that had a ring in it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I promise to love you forever. I have loved you eve sense that first time you tried to attack me in Portland. Will you please make me the most lucky man and be my wife?" He told me. It was so romantic. He asked me to marry him in the one place we spent the most time with each other.

"Yes." I said in happy tears.

THE END.

**Look at my blog and see all the cool pictures. Link is on my Profile**

**SO it looks like that the winner of the poll has voted for**

**Whispers to be the next story.**

**You can still vote.**

**I will update when you only have 2 more days to vote. **

**I will update when the first chapter is up.**

**I am now making so you can vote for 3 choices.**

**Please vote**

**Love Lily.**


	21. WHISPER IS UP

**YEAH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'WHISPER' IS UP!**

** http : / /www. fanfiction . net/s / 7266142/ 1/ Whisper**


End file.
